Hidden Feelings
by LivvieAddie
Summary: Two years of hidden feelings all come out one night and she's not afraid to lose her best friend for the man she loves. Mid-season four. A little OOC Lanie and Castle
1. Chapter 1

**I love Castle and beckett together as much as anyone. #TeamCaskett! But this fantasy has been in the back of mind for a while and I had to get it out here!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE!**

* * *

Castle sat on his couch with his scotch in hand. He had just told Kate he love her and she dismissed it, she said it wasn't real, she was just his muse and nothing more. She kicked him out and left him brokenhearted and angry. At her, at himself but especially at himself for believing that he had a chance but a part of him felt glad she said no, happy even like he wasn't really in love with her. So he sits on his couch and drinks his sorrows away, the pain away, the last four years away but he still feels like he had someone who was there that wanted him. He felt so unwanted still. Unneeded. He threw his glass across the room and and let it shatter. Soon there was a knock at the door. He hoped it would go away, leave him alone but it didn't so he got up and opened the door without looking or seeing who it was first. When he opened it he was surprised to see a very angry medical examiner at his door.

"Lanie?" he questioned making sure the alcohol wasn't affecting his system.

"Why don't you tell her?" she asked angrily.

"Tell who what?" he replied as she walked into his loft.

"Why won't you tell her how you feel?" she said and he sighed knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Lanie." he said but she didn't hear it.

"I know she wants you back! I know that she loves you and she's just scared now to admit that. I know..." he cut her off.

"That she doesn't want any of that!" he yelled shocking Lanie.

"I told her that today Lanie. She didn't want any of that. She doesn't feel that for me. She doesn't love me. In fact she turned me down, said that she was just my muse and I was just a playboy writer and nothing more, so Lanie you don't know." he said with tears filing in his eyes.

"Oh, Castle..." she said walking towards him.

"Lanie can I talk to you? I know you're Kate's friend and with her but can I talk to you?" he asked his voice full of pain and emotion.

"Of course. I'm you friend too. Always." she said softly and he walked to the couch and she followed him sitting down right next to him.

"I..I feel unwanted. Just like there's no need for me to go back to the precinct. It's like for Kate all I do is cause problems. Everyone doubts me or feels I mess everything up." he said letting a tear fall.

"Castle..."

"She doesn't want me and it hurts. It hurts to have no one want you, to be unwanted." he said with a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I want you." she said wiping a tear away.

"No you don't! You are just saying that to make me feel better!" he yelled

"I know what it's like for the person you want, to no want you back, to want someone else. I want you and I'm not afraid to say it, to show you that I want you. To tell you everyday that I want you and.." she was cut off by his lips crashing to hers. He kissed her hard, full of passion and want. She kissed him back softly and he soften his kiss. When the kiss broke she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be that girl that you fuck to get over her and I don't want you to change. I don't want the playboy Richard Castle, I want the sweet, kind, caring, ruggedly hansom, 9-year old on a sugar rush **Richard Castle **okay." she said cupping his face before she got up to leave. She was heading towards the door.

"Lanie!" he called out and she turned around.

"I..you would never be that girl to me, you mean way to much more to me to be that girl." he said walking over to her. He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss as more tears fell down her cheeks.

"You know how this feels, so don't make me think I have a chance when I don't" she said in a scared fragile voice.

"You have just as much chance as she did. You always will. I will love you as much as I loved her and more." he said moving a piece of hair from her face and behind her ear. She opened the door ready to leave.

"You're not unwanted." she said before leaving and he closed the door. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. He had a feeling like the real person he loved just walked out his door. Like Kate was a decoy of his real feelings, of his love for...Lanie. So why couldn't he tell her that?


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chapter. Hope you liked the first one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE**

* * *

The next day he walked into the precinct with two coffees in hand and walked over to Kate's desk and set on down startling her.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" she asked harshly

"If someone wants me here I'll be here" he said with a smile.

"But no one wants you here." she said harshly.

"I beg to differ." he said with a smirk.

"So who wants you here besides the boys." she asked sarcastically

"That's for me to know and you to find out." he said with another smirk as he went towards the boys.

"Who wants him here. I know the boys do but they don't count. Gates hates him, and at this moment I could care less if he left. Lanie is well Lanie so who wants him here?" Kate thought and noticed that Castle had left the boys. She had to go talk to Lanie about everything so she went to the morgue. She turned the corner and saw Lanie and Rick in a corner talking through the glass. She could make out everything they were saying.

"Rick! What are doing here?" Lanie said nervously. She had told him all of her feelings that she held deep down for two years and now she couldn't even look at him without a slight amount of fear about what he was going to say and a huge blush.

"I'm here for you." he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" she questioned

"You are the one I'm supposed to love, to fall for. So make me fall for you, make me love you." he said moving closer to her.

"You really think you were destined to love me." she asked quietly and shyly.

"I want to and I can do whatever I want." he whispered moving into her personal space.

"Castle..." she started but he put a finger over her mouth.

"You call me Rick." he said quietly removing his finger and kissing her softly and he kissed back unaware of who was watching them. Kate felt sick. He had said he loved her only yesterday and today he was all over Lanie. Her best friend. Clearly Lanie was all over him, for a while now. Kate heard almost every word of their conversation. Kate had never been more angry about anything as little and petty like a boy. She was about to leave when they broke the kiss.

"Rick.." she started again but for some reason she could never finish her sentence around him. He stopped her again.

"Shush. I want you to come over this Saturday." he said

"What about Alexis?" she asked about his six year old daughter. Everyone loved Alexis. She was adorable and smart as pistol and Lanie didn't want to mess with that.

"She's staying over her friends house this weekend. Come over this weekend?" he said and she nodded.

"So I'll see you later." he said kissing her cheek one last time to make her go weak in the knees before he left. He walked out of the morgue and headed back to the precinct not running into Kate on his way back. Kate headed back towards Lanie angrily.

"Lanie wants Castle. Lanie was in love with Castle all this time and said nothing, even pushed me to go out with and she calls me the coward. Said nothing about it thinking I was in love with Castle. Was I? Am I? NO! I'm anything but in Love with Castle." Kate thought as she continued to make her way into the morgue. She couldn't let Lanie fall for him. He made a big deal about loving her and now he's all over Lanie. He never changed, he's still the playboy writer he was four years ago and Lanie was falling for it. Kate went into the examination room where Lanie was, working on some paperwork she had grabbed a few seconds before like she wasn't just having a make out session with Richard Castle.

"Hey girl." Lanie said looking up from her paperwork noticing Kate's presence.

"Hey Lanie" Kate said attempting to hide her anger but Lanie saw right through her.

"What's wrong?" Lanie said putting her pencil down.

"Castle" Kate said waiting for Lanie's reaction. It was well hidden but Kate could see the nervousness.

"What about writer boy?" Lanie said trying to talk normally but failing badly.

" He asked me out yesterday, well more like told me he loved me but you already know that don't you." Kate said letting her anger show through.

"Kate.." Lanie said nervously

"Lanie, I saw you two kiss. He is playing you and you're letting him" Kate said loudly and Lanie scoffed.

"He isn't. He tired of being broken and unwanted. He wants someone to love and love him back and I do. I want to be that person." Lanie said with slight anger in her voice.

"Why him?" Kate asked harshly and she didn't know why. She didn't have feelings for Castle or did she? It's like deep down Kate felt like she loved him but didn't want to admit it and now she feels it's too late to get him back.

"Why does it matter Kate!? You don't want him or love him at least not like I do. I would say it to anyone, tell anyone that I love him. I can admit that to myself and him. Can you?" Lanie yelled at Kate. She was angry that Kate could just show up and tell her who she could and couldn't date.

"Lanie this isn't about me being jealous or mad because he chose you, because I don't care about him, I don't love him. I want to help you, he's bad for you, he's only using you!" Kate lied. She knew deep down that she loved Castle but she didn't want to admit it and now he was gone, he was never going to love her ever again.

"Kate you don't know that and neither do I until he says so and I'm willing to take that risk." Lanie said. Kate wasn't, Kate didn't want to risks, didn't want do let her walls down.

"Lanie, it's not worth.."

"Nothing is ever worth it for you, Kate so leave.

"Lanie.."

"Kate I said leave, NOW!" Lanie said loudly going back to her paperwork angrily as Kate walked out and headed back to the precinct. She was going to have a strongly worded conversation with Castle.

* * *

**SOO Kate is pissed off and confused about her feelings. Lanie loves Castle and Castle loves her back and all he needs to do is say it. I made Alexis Six in this story for a reason so Castle never married Gina only Meredith.**


	3. I love You

**okay thanks for all the reviews and here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE.**

* * *

Kate walked into the bullpen and saw Castle sitting in his chair playing with a rubber ball. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm dragging him into and interrogation room. She quickly let go of his arms and twisted his ear.

"Apples! Apples! Apples!" Castle yelled repeatedly as she pushed him into a chair.

"Kate what the hell is your problem?!" He yelled in pain.

"You! You're my fucking problem! You're messing up my life! Leave her alone!" Kate yelled clenching her fist.

"leave who alone?" He asked confused.

"You know exactly who the fuck I'm talking about." She yelled again.

"No I don't ." He yelled back.

"Lanie,, leave her alone. Don't fuck her up because you're hurting." Kate said loudly. She was starting to calm down until...

"No!" He said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"No! You can't tell me who I can and cannot love and you can't do that to her either." He yelled and she scoffed.

"You're using her. You don't want her for her. You're using her to get over me and you're gonna break her." She yelled furiously. Truth is she didn't want Castle to get over her. She actually wanted him but she wasn't ready for him and he was moving on.

"I'm over you. Fully and completely! I want her because I want her. It has nothing to do with you or how I _felt _ about you. I've always wanted Lanie in some way or another. You can say whatever yo want but you don't know me because you never gave me a chance." He said with hurt in his voice. She heard it. The pain in his voice at the last part of his sentence. She knew it would burn a whole right through him when she turned him away. She didn't want to but she was scared. Too scared to let her walls down.

"Rick if you love me you would leave her alone." Kate said sincerely.

"Well I don't love you! Not anymore." He said seriously and she laughed.

"You can't get over someone, that fast. You were in love with me, you are in love with me Rick and..." she said trying to salvage the last thing she had to him even trying to love her again and he cut her off.

"I love her!" He yelled and quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"I hid my feelings for her behind the crush I had on you and I'm sorry. I love her with everything in my body and I'm not using her for anything." He said honestly. He had always liked Lanie and eventually fell in love with her. He had a small crush on Kate and hid his feelings for Lanie behind that. He knew or at least thought he knew that Kate liked him and could make that grow into more because he thought Lanie was all over Esposito. When Lanie came over to his house last night and said she wanted him was the best night of his life. He didn't tell her he loved her then because he would never believe him just like he didn't believe her.

"Rick you're a fucking liar. You show up and ruin everyone's lives. Who gave you the right to do that!" she yelled and he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" she asked angrily.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you tell me I'm wrong for falling in love with her. I would've taken a bullet for you, I love you but not like her, not like I love her. You can't tell me I'm wrong for how I feel." he said before leaving the room. Kate left about ten minutes later. She had thought about everything Rick had just said. He was right, everything he had said was true. She knew him, she could see it in his eyes and that made it worst.

When she walked back into the bullpen he was gone. The boys said that it was an emergency and that Rick said he would be back later. She knew he would be back because he never left someone he loved or cared for deeply. She wanted to go hide from everything, everything she was feeling. She probably just ruined two of her best friendships because of her own stupid feelings. If she had just been honest with herself, she would say she had feelings for Castle. I f she wasn't in denial she wouldn't be have said what she said when Castle showed up at her door, she would have just said yes and made him fall in love with her and now it's all down the drain, keeping her feelings in did nothing but drive him away and now she would never have him. She would have to suppress all of her feelings and fall out of love with the love of her life because he belonged to someone else, he belonged to Lanie, her best friend. She wanted to apologize to Lanie, she felt horrible, she felt bad that she would doubt Castle and doubt Lanie's trust in him but it was because she wanted him. She wanted him but was ashamed of it unlike Lanie. Lanie wasn't afraid to say she loved Castle, she wasn't scared about it, loving him didn't worry Lanie because he was the love of her life.

* * *

Rick had to leave because it was too much. He had just admitted being in love with Lanie. To Kate. He expected to say that to Lanie first. He didn't expect to burst like he did. To let out all of his real deep feelings. He didn't expect Beckett to say what she said. He thought he saw a little of regret in her eyes but he knew it wasn't regret of her words because she doesn't say things she doesn't mean. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Kate no matter what Kate felt. She didn't have to love him to be his friend and he didn't have to lover her to be her's because if he had to choose he would always pick Lanie. He would leave the precinct and never interfere again if he could have Lanie.

He headed over to the Old Haunt. He needed to relax to calm down. He walked into the Old Haunt and started to walk to the very booth were he stayed up late and power wrote his very first books. As he approached it he saw a petite figure sitting there. As he got closer he knew exactly who it was. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Lanie!" he said and she looked up at him. She didn't smile she just sighed. He slid into the booth and sat in front of her.

"Lanie I lied." he said and her head hung low.

"Damn it! Kate was right!" Lanie muttered sadly fight the tears that were threatening to spill over. He quickly grabbed her hand that was on the table to reassure her.

"I lied, yes but how I felt about Kate. I loved her but not like I thought I did. It was a crush in a way to hide how I felt about someone else." he paused and she let out a worried and sad sigh.

"To hide I felt about you, how I feel about you." he said with a small smile and Lanie looked up at him, eyes shining bright.

"Rick..." she started letting one of her tears pass. He used his other hand to wipe it away.

"I do love you! I'm deeply, madly, crazy in love with he said.

"No you don't. You're lying" she said angrily. Holding in your feelings for two years can really make you a tad bit insecure. She felt as if it was all a game to him, like she was just a prize or that he would never ever want her. It didn't make her feel unwanted it just made her feel insecure.

"No! Since you left my house last night you were all I thought about. I even dreamed about you. I don't know why it took so long to say that I wanted you. Not Kate no models. Just you. I mean that with everything I have. I love you so much and now I know that you are all I need. I have never loved anyone like I love you." he said with his voice full of honesty and emotion.

"What about Alexis?" Lanie asked. His daughter was only six but she was too smart and too wise for her age. Lanie loved Alexis and didn't want to mess that up by dating Rick.

"You know she loves you as much as she possibly could love anything so why would that be an issue. You said that you weren't afraid to show me you love me, to show me everyday that you wanted me so do that! This is you showing me that you love me. Be with me if you love me because this is your chance to be with me. I love you with me whole heart and I know you feel the same so we can do this." he said and paused.

"Do you believe that? That this could work?" he finished and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes and the hand he was still holding was trembling.

"I believe you. I believe that." she whispered.

"You do?" he asked in confirmation.

"I do. I believe it. In us. In you." she said with a smile.

" So it's me and You?" he said with a grin

"Me and you." she replied and he slid out of the booth and stood in front of her extending his hand.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Come with me." he said and she slid out of the booth and took his hand as they walked out the Old Haunt. They started walking, Lanie just following Castle. They walked silently, a comfortable silence until Lanie spoke up.

"So what do you wanna do now" she said and he smiled.

"Right now." he said and she nodded

"Kiss you." he said and Lanie felt a slight Blush flash across her face.

"You know what I meant Castle." she said and he smirk

"Well I was thinking that you, could become my girlfriend. That is always an option." he said kissing her temple as the continued to walk hand in hand to where ever Castle was taking her.

"I like that option." she said quietly as the finally arrived at a small park not far from the precinct and they sat down on a bench.

"So you're my girlfriend." Rick teased.

"I'm you're girlfriend Castle she said with a playful smile.

"I told you to call me Rick." he said somewhat playfully and seriously.

" So I'm Rick Castle's Girlfriend." she teased.

"No." he said with a smirk.

"No?" she questioned confused.

"No. You're the love of Rick Castle's life." he said softly as he leaned in and captured Lanie's lips with his own. She kissed him back passionately letting her tongue slip in and out of his mouth and he let out a low moan. As they broke the kiss, she bit down on his lower lip slowly grazing it as she let go."

"EWWW!" three little girls said pointing a finger at them and Castle and Lanie whipped their heads towards the little girls.

"He has cooties!" One little girl exclaimed as the other two giggled as they ran away. Castle and Lanie both Looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. They laughed for a moment until Lanie looked at her watch.

"Damn it!" she said standing up.

"What is it?" he asked standing up next to her.

'I have to get back to the morgue." she said and he nodded.

"Yea I have to get back to the precinct so I'll walk you back." he said with an amazing smile and she grabbed his hand. Their fingers interlocked as the walked away back to their chaotic lives.

* * *

**Hoped you like this chapter. Yay I got Lanie and Castle together! Now comes the drama of everyone else who's involved in their lives and how they're gonna take it. Leave a review, dearly appreciated. Until next time.**

**-Ollie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter of my wonderful Castle and Lanie fantasy. Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO OT OWN** **CASTLE.**

* * *

"Where the hell is Castle?" Kate said seriously to herself. Castle and Lanie didn't realize that they had been out for two hours. Kate didn't know they were together but she had a feeling. Kate turned around and saw Castle come off the elevator wearing the biggest smile.

"Where have you been?" Kate asked rudely as she rushed up to him angrily.

" I was at the Old Haunt. We both needed a break." he said walking to his chair and sat down. He was way too happy to argue with anyone especially Kate.

"You were with Lanie, weren't you?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Perhaps. It doesn't matter who I was with." he said taking out his rubber ball. He threw it down and as soon as it popped into the air Kate snatched it out of the air and threw it into the empty trash bin next to Castle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he exclaimed angrily.

"I told you to leave her alone." she whispered

"I told you I love her and I meant it. Every word of it, so I will never just '_leave her_ _alone'"_ he whispered back angrily. Kate didn't even want him so why did it matter if he dated Lanie. Lanie wasn't just a fling or a sex buddy, in matter of fact he only kissed her a few times. He loved her and nothing and n one could ruin that.

"I still don't believe that." she said harshly. She was hurt that he never really loved her and could move on so quickly. To dismiss her as only a muse. Yea she said it herself but she didn't mean it. None of it. She was just scared and she let the fear take over her and now she lost the only thing she ever truly wanted.

"I don't care if you don't believe it. As long as Lanie knows that and believe that then it doesn't matter what you or anyone else thinks." he said seriously and reached into the empty waste basket to get his ball out. She could see it in his eyes it in his eyes that everything he said was the truth. That Lanie is the love of his life and all she is, is a muse.

It was almost five and a body hadn't dropped so Kate was ready to go home to a big glass of wine and cry. She had lost her best friend and the love of her life to her best friend all in the same day. It was her fault, all self-inflicted but it didn't make the pain go away. It makes it worst.

"Kate, I'm about to go home. See ya tomorrow." Rick said headed in towards the elevator.

"Wait Castle" she said running towards him.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed, pushing the down button on the elevator.

"So, you love her? Really love her?" she asked sadly and he nodded.

"With all of my heart. With everything I have." he said sincerely

"Okay" she said calmly keeping her emotions in check.

"Okay?" he questioned surprised,

"Yea, as long as you're happy, I'm happy, especially if you're making her happy." Kate said quietly as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Thanks..Kate. See ya tomorrow." he said stepping onto the elevator.

"See you later Castle." she said as the doors closed.

* * *

Kate unlocked the door of her apartment. She threw the keys on the table and went into the kitchen. She went through her cabinets until she found her bottle of wine and her wine glass. She set it down on her coffee table and went to her library. She scanned over all of her books until she found the one she was looking for.

"_Heat wave by Richard_ Castle" as she read the cover. She went to her sofa and sat down. She uncorked the wine and filled her glass almost to the brim. She took a big gulp as read the famous sex scene at page 114-119. She let her tears hit the pages of the book before she closed it and threw it across the room. She grabbed her glass taking another sip as she cried about something that will never be.

* * *

"Alexis." Rick called for his daughter as he entered his loft.

"Richard darling!" his mother exclaimed

"Hello mother. Where's Alexis?" he asked

" She's upstairs, why?" his mother asked.

"No reason." he said walking towards the stairs He walked up the stair and knocked on Alexis' door.

"Come in" she said and he opened the door walking in. Alexis smiled at the sight of her father.

"DADDY!" Alexis exclaimed dropping her crayons, running over to her dad.

"Hi sweetheart" he said as his daughter hugged him.

"Did you get any bad guys with Beckett today?" she asked with her eyes hopeful.

"No, everyone was extra good today." he said picking her up.

"What did you do in school today?" he asked as he carried her out the room and began to take her downstairs.

"Well we learned how to add and I made a finger painting. And we had a spelling test. I got an A+ daddy" she said happily as they got downstairs.

"Great pumpkin. Wanna help me make dinner and then watch Nemo?" he said setting Alexis down. Since Alexis wasn't going over Paige's house over the weekend he had to explain to Alexis that Lanie would be coming over on Saturday. He was gonna talk to her during the movie.

"Sure daddy" she said racing over to the kitchen waiting patiently. He looked over at his mother who was now nursing a glass of wine.

"So, movies on a weeknight. What's the occasion." she asked.

"I need to talk to her." he said and his mother raised an eyebrow.

"About." she asked curiously.

"If Lanie can come over Saturday." he said quickly and shyly. Not even his mother knew he loved Lanie and not Kate.

"Why is Lanie coming over. What about Kate?" she asked confused.

"What about Kate?" he said back to his mother. He really didn't want to explain everything to his mother yet.

"Richard." she warned

"Daddy, c'mon" he heard Alexis call him from the kitchen.

"Can we talk about this later." he said and Martha rolled her eyes.

"Okay" she said taking a sip of her wine as Rick walked into the kitchen. He and Alexis made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. After dinner Martha said goodnight and he and Alexis watched finding nemo. He decided to talk to her about half way through the movie.

"Hey Pumpkin?" he said and she was so focused on the movie that she almost didn't hear him.

"Yes Daddy" she said looking over at her father.

"You remember daddy's friend Lanie?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yea she helps you get the bad guys like Beckett." she said and he nodded.

"Do you like her?" he asked

"Yea! One time she let me see her tools but I couldn't touch them." she said and he smiled.

"So you would like it if she came over Saturday?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure but why?" she asked

"Why what?" he asked confused

"Why is she coming over?" Alexis asked.

"Well because.." he started to explain. He didn't tell anyone yet that Lanie was his girlfriend and he still had to explain everything to his mother.

"Because I like her." he said and Alexis became very curious.

"You like her?" Alexis asked looking at her father

"Yea a lot" he said and she began to giggle.

"Like a girlfriend, daddy?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yea but keep that a secret between me and you okay?" he said and she laughed

"Okay. It's a secret" she said and then turned her focus back to the movie. Neither one of them heard Martha come downstairs.

Alexis fell asleep on her father's lap towards the end of the movie, so Rick took her up to her room and tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before going back downstairs to turn everything of and clean up a little before going to bed. Just as he was about go back upstairs to go to bed he saw his mother.

"Mother. I thought you went to bed?" he said

"Lanie darling?" she said sarcastically and he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Mother, can we please talk about this later." he said with a sigh and slightly annoyed.

"No Richard! I need to know which one is it cause you seem like you can't make up your mind.

"It doesn't matter to you! It only matters to me and Alexis." he said angrily. He was tired of everyone telling who he should and should not date.

"Richard."

"I'm tired of everyone telling me who I can and cannot love. Everyone doubting my feelings and intentions because of the media." he said and his mother saw right through him. Something big had happened at the precinct.

"What happened Richard?" she asked and he sighed.

"A lot happened." he said

"I see that Richard. What exactly happened" his mother.

"Lanie came over last night and some things were said and today I went to the morgue to talk to her and Kate heard us and got mad and there was a lot of arguing and now... Lanie is sort of my girlfriend." he said out of breath before he finished his sentence.

"And I do love her." he said and his mother sighed.

"And she loves you back?" she asked and he smiled.

"She said it first." he said still smiling.

"And you mean all of this. She is the one?" Martha asked and he nodded.

"I mean it with all of my heart." he said and she nodded.

"Okay" she said

"Okay?" he questioned.

"I like Lanie. She's a smart girl. Beautiful. Just don't mess it up."

"I won't" he said and she nodded getting up and walking to the stairs.

"Night Darling." she said

"Night Mother" he said as she walked up the stairs. He went a few minutes later and went into his room ready to go to bed when he saw Alexis in his bed with tears in her eyes.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"he asked picking her up.

"I had a bad dream." she whimpered with her lip quivering.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked sitting down and putting her in his lap.

"Mommy came back and said I...I had to go home with...her and stay with her." she cried and he held her closer.

"It's okay. That would never happen." he said and she looked up at him.

"Promise?" she asked and he had a slight smile.

"Pinky promise." he said and she let out a small giggle.

"You ready to go back to bed?" he asked and she nodded and he took her back to her bedroom. He went back to his and went to bed thinking his about his one and only Lanie.

* * *

**Okay hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was probably OOC but yea hope you enjoy.**

**-OLLIE**


	5. Saturday

**Okay here goes the next chapter in my lovely Castle+Lanie fantasy so I hope you like this chapter. I know I suck at updating like horribly but that's what happens when you have lots of homework.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE.**

* * *

Saturday:

Castle stayed at home on Saturday to watch Alexis. He was so ready to have dinner later that night with Lanie. He cleaned up almost everything he could think of with the help of made sure everything was ready before he started dinner. He was making chicken Alfredo and garlic bread and a salad. He made sure dinner was ready before he got Alexis dress and dressed himself. Alexis was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it daddy!" she said as she ran to the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hi Lanie." Alexis said waving at Lanie

"Hi Alexis"Lanie said and Alexis took a step back so Lanie could come in. His house was always amazing to her.

"Lanie?" Alexis asked."

"Yea." Lanie replied looking down at the girl.

"So you're daddy's girlfriend?" Alexis asked to confirm the information her father told her last night.

"Why would you ask that?" Lanie questioned. She was always amazed at smart Alexis was.

"Because daddy said he liked you a lot" Alexis started stretching her arms out to emphasize 'A lot'.

"And when a boy and a girl like each other they're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend and hold hands" Alexis explained and Lanie chuckled. She was prepared with an answer but then...

"Alexis, who was at the door?" Rick asked as he came down the stairs. He looked up and saw Lanie. She was wearing a black and purple cocktail dress with purple pumps. She had her hair in curls and light make up but Castle didn't think she needed it to look absolutely stunning.

"Hey" he said softly and she smiled.

"Hey" she replied

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Alexis whined and he smiled.

"Ready for dinner" he said to Lanie and she smiled. He showed her over to the dinning room. He made them a plate and waited for Lanie to take the first bite.

"Oh my god Castle, this is amazing!" she exclaimed as she took her first bite of the dish.

" Thank you" he said and Alexis giggled a little.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" she asked taking another bite.

"During college." he said and she imagined College dorm Castle.

"Really" she teased

"Really and I had to learn for Alexis" he said with a smile and Lanie nodded turning her attention to Alexis.

"Alexis, do like school?" Lanie asked trying to turn the focus on Alexis a little.

"Yeah and I had a spelling test today and I got an A+" Alexis said with big grin and Lanie smiled back. The little girl was always adorable and way too smart.

"Amazing job Alexis." Lanie replied and Castle just watched in amazement as Lanie talked to Alexis. He wanted to say something but he loved watching his daughter talk to Lanie. It looked so natural like it was the most normal thing ever, like they did it everyday. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his daughter calling him.

"Daddy!?"

"Yes sweetie?" he said and looked at looked at Lanie for a second.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow? Please?" Alexis asked and he sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't. I have a meeting." he said and Lanie looked at him.

"But it's with the mean Lady. Do you have to" Alexis whined and Lanie mouthed something but he didn't quite catch it.

"I know but I have to" he said.

"I can take her. I don't have to go back to the morgue until Monday." Lanie said and Alexis smiled.

"Please daddy?" Alexis begged with puppy eyes and he gave in.

"Okay" he said and Alexis squealed.

"You sure about this?" he mouthed to Lanie and she nodded with a smile.

After dinner, Castle took Alexis to bed and when he came back downstairs he found Lanie on his couch with her shoes off and her feet tucked under her butt. He walked around and sat down next to her, he had the urge to wrap his arms around her and he did so and she snuggled into him.

"This feels nice" he said after a moment of just listening to each other breathe.

"Yea. It does. I don't wanna leave" she said with a sigh and he kissed her hair.

"I know. I don't want you to." he said and she smiled. She looked up and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I have to so what time do want me to pick up Alexis?" she said as she stood up and he stood up with her.

"Um I have to go to the Black Pawn at twelve so I could drop her off with you if that's okay. I always wanted to see what your apartment looked like." he said with a smirk.

"Oh really" she teased as she put her put her pumps back on.

"Yea really." He said pulling her into a hug. He turned her around to face him and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmhm. Well I will see you tomorrow" She said breaking out of his hug and walking to the door.

"Let me walk you to your car." he said as she opened the door.

"I can handle myself Castle" she said with a smile.

"Rick" he simply stated and she rolled her eyes.

"But I like 'Castle'." she said

"Fine but what do I call you" he asked and she shrugged.

"Whatever you want" she said in a low voice that gave Castle the shivers.

"Whatever?" he asked curiously and she nodded.

"Oh well you will have a lovely nickname." he said with a smirk.

"Will I?" she teased and he nodded leaning down for one more kiss and she gladly accepted.

"See you tomorrow Rick." she said as she walked away.

"See you tomorrow Lanie" he said before he closed the door.

* * *

**Okay well here you go! I hope you like. The next chapter will be only of well mostly Lanie and Alexis so Yay and after all of this fluff will be a bit of drama or a lot either way hope you enjoy.**

**-Ollie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ) Okay here is the next chapter of my fantasy. YAY hope you enjoy and reviews are so very appreciated. I know I suck at updating, I am SUPER LAZY for some odd reason but it's not writers block because I write this all out on paper first so I have it all here.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE**

* * *

The next day Castle woke up a little earlier than usual. He went through his usual morning routine and made a pot of coffee. After he was finished he woke up Alexis and made sure she got dressed before he made breakfast.

"And what would you want for breakfast, princess?" He asked his six-year-old as she sat down at a stool in front of the counter.

"Chocolate chip pancakes!" she exclaimed with a smile and he nodded.

"Chocolate chip pancakes coming right up" he said gathering all the materials. After he finished cooking and gave Alexis her pancakes and got his he sat down next to Alexis.

"So are you ready to go to the park with Lanie?" he asked her and she nodded as they ate.

"Uh huh. Can I bring my book with me?" Alexis asked as she finished her pancakes. He had finished his also and grabbed both of their plates and put them in the sink.

"Of course. Okay now go get your things from so we can go." he said and she went into her room and got her shoes and book. She came back out and put on her shoes.

"Come here sweetie, I need to braid your hair." he said and she ran over to him and he quickly braided her hair to the side and grabbed his keys off the coffee table.

"We can go now?" Alexis asked and he smiled. He was happy that Alexis like Lanie as much as she did.

"Yea sweetheart." He said grabbing her hand and they walked out of the loft. As they made their way downstairs he sent a text to Lanie that they were on their way and she sent her address back. He soon made his way to a nice apartment building. He got out of the car and got Alexis out too. When they got to the door they were greeted by Lanie.

"Lanie!" Alexis exclaimed as she ran over to Lanie and hugged her. Lanie was shocked that Alexis liked he so much so quickly.

"Hey Alexis" Lanie replied and Castle walked over, giving Lanie a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey" he said as he stood next to Lanie.

"Thank you for taking her the park today, you didn't have to." He says and she smiles.

"I know but I wanted to. I can take her anytime" She says and he smiles back.

"So I can see your apartment when I come back right?" He teased with a smirk.

"Of course. If you can get in" Lanie teased back and his smirk dropped a little.

"I'll be back at three. That's okay, right?" Castle asked and Lanie nodded.

"Of course." Lanie said and Alexis finally looked up from her book.

"Alexis, be good for Lanie." Rick told Alexis and she giggled.

"Will you be good for the mean lady?" Alexis asked back and Lanie laughed.

"Yes, I will pumpkin" Rick said and both Lanie and Alexis laughed. Rick looked down at his watch before kissing Lanie on the cheek and Alexis on her forehead before saying goodbye.

Xx***xX

"I like your house." Alexis commented as they entered the M.E's apartment. Lanie turned on cartoons for Alexis while she finished some paperwork.

"What ya' doin?" Alexis asked.

"I just have to finish one thing before we go to the park." Lanie said and Alexis nodded turning her attention back to the cartoons.

"You ready to go to the park?" Lanie said after she finished her paperwork and Alexis' face lit up. Alexis hopped off the couch and ran over to Lanie.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." Lanie said with a laugh and Alexis nodded. Lanie grabbed her keys and purse before directing Alexis out the door. Once they got to the lobby, they walked to a park not far from Lanie's apartment. As soon as the arrived, Alexis ran to the swings. Lanie sat down on a bench and just watched. _How could anyone give this up. This little girl was amazingly sweet, smart and absolutely adorable. Rick was an amazing father. He was smart, funny, gorgeous and sweet and Meredith threw it all away. Just left it all behind for nothing. In a way she was happy that she got to be with Rick and Alexis. She loved them both so much and wanted them to be in her life forever. _She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Alexis run up to her.

"Are you tinking?" Alexis asked sitting down next to Lanie.

"A little. Why'd you stop play?" Lanie replied and Alexis shrugged.

"I wanted to sit next to you." Alexis said with a smile and Lanie smiled back.

"Do you want ice cream?" Lanie asked and Alexis nodded happily.

"Thank you Lanie!" Alexis said hugging her, neither one of them seeing the paparazzi taking their picture. Lanie grabbed Alexis' hand and they walked to the ice cream parlor across the street. After ice cream, Lanie took Alexis back to her apartment and let her watch cartoons. It was two now and Alexis had fallen asleep on the couch. Lanie heard phone ring and wen into the kitchen, answering her phone without looking at the caller.

"Hello" Lanie said.

"Lanie" She heard Beckett on the other end. Lanie was still upset with her.

"Yes." Lanie said in an annoyed tone. She wasn't ready to talk to her or forgive her.

"I was wondering if we could talk, today." Beckett said.

"I'm busy at this moment, all day actually and I'm not ready to talk to you." Lanie said and she heard Kate sigh.

"Lanie please,.." Kate pleaded one last time.

"I have to go. Bye Kate" Lanie said before she hung up the phone and sighed. She sent a text to Rick with her floor and apartment number before sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

Rick walked up to Lanie's door to find it unlocked. He opened the door to find Alexis cuddled up with Lanie on the couch sleeping. He took a picture before deciding to wake them up. He walked over to Lanie and kissed her right cheek. Then he kissed her left cheek and she stirred a little and when he kissed her lips her eyes fluttered open and they both smiled.

"Hi beautiful" he said and she kissed his lips back.

"Hi. Sorry, we both fell asleep." Lanie replied while yawning and stretching her eyes.

"It's fine." Rick said sitting on the other side of Lanie, kissing her cheek again.

"She didn't causing any trouble did she?" Rick asked and Lanie laughed.

"I should be asking you that." Lanie joked "No, she was perfect. Did you behave for Gina and Paula?" Lanie teased with a smirk.

"I was a perfect gentleman actually." Rick said. Lanie smile and noticed that Alexis was waking up. Alexis' head popped up off the couch and she rubbed her eyes.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened." Castle said and Alexis was wide awake.

"Daddy!" Alexis exclaimed as she got off the couch and ran over to her father.

"Did you have fun with Lanie today?" Rick asked and Alexis nodded sitting in her father's lap.

"Un huh. We went to the park and got ice cream. We had fun." Alexis said and Lanie smile, she couldn't have been any happier.

"Were you good for the mean lady?" Alexis asked and Lanie laughed.

"I was. So what do you want to do today?" Rick asked to both of them and Lanie shrugged.

"I wanna stay with Lanie!" Alexis said and Rick looked to Lanie and she smiled.

"Of course you can stay with me." Lanie said.

"So, are you hungry?" Cstle asked and they both nodded.

"Can we get pizza daddy?" Alexis asked and Lanie nodded.

"Pizza it is." Castle said.

"I have a menu in the drawer by the sink" Lanie said and Rick moved Alexis off of his lap and went into the kitchen.

"Lanie?" Alexis asked looking at Lanie.

"Yea, Alexis?"

"You didn't answer my question from yesterday." Alexis said and Lanie felt a small blush rise on her cheeks.

"Well...I " Lanie was once again cut off by Rick.

"So a pepperoni pizza is fine." Rick said sitting down next to Lanie and moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yea. " Lanie said as she put her focus on Alexis who really wanted an answer. Lanie leaned over and whispered in her ear and Alexis whispered back with a giggle and Rick gave them a curious look.

"What was that about?" He asked and she shrugged.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you, now would it." She said with a smirk.

"I guess not but I'm an excellent secret keeper." He whispered in her ear.

"Speaking of secrets, are we gonna tell people?" She asked and he looked confused.

"About us." she clarified.

"Oh, of course we are. I just think we should wait to tell anyone. It should just be me and you first. Well, me you, my mother and Kate." Rick said and Lanie rolled her eyes at the end of the sentence.

"Lanie, you know she didn't mean it. She was hurt." Rick said referring to Kate.

"Yea well, she hurt me too" Lanie said in a hurt tone and Rick nodded kissing her temple. Then there was a knock at the door and Rick answered it. He quickly got everything and paid for the Pizza. They sat together, eating and watching until they yawn and rub her eyes, noticing how late it was.

"I think we should go. Little one has school tomorrow" He said and Lanie nodded as he got up off the couch and so did she.

"Oh and I've found the perfect nickname." Rick says with a smile.

"Really?" Lanie says.

"L." Rick simply states and she's confused.

"L?" She asked curiously to the reason.

"Your name starts with an L, it's a gorgeous name so why not." He says and she smiles.

"It's cute." She blushes a little.

"Cute?" he questions.

"Cute because it came from you." she says kissing his lips.

"Oh and I'm the sap." he says and he get's Alexis because she's already fallen to sleep.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." He says and she nods walking over to the door. She placed one more soft kiss to his lips.

"Bye" she says as he walks out the door. Right before she was about to go to bed she got a text. She unlocked her phone and saw that the message was from Rick.

"_Dreaming of you R." _She knew that was sappy, just as sappy as what she said and usually she wasn't that type of person but a blush grew on her cheeks and her lips curled into a smile as she sent a quick text back before going to bed happier then ever before.

* * *

**I really do hope you liked this chapter and my comeback from laziness and writers block. I would some reviews, they make me write faster and I promise to update faster.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N) Okay so here is the next chapter of my Castle/Lanie fantasy. I really need a ship name for that. If you have any ideas tweet me livvieaddie. Anyways lets move on to the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE.**

* * *

Thursday:

Lanie woke up to the sound of her phone. She reached over and answered it. A body had dropped. Lanie quickly got up and got dressed and sent a quick message to Castle before she left.

"So what do we got?" Lanie looked up to see Beckett and Rick standing over her.

"Female, no I.D, mid-twenties. Contusions to the head, arms, and legs and C.O.D was a GSW to the chest. By the looks of her skin, she died two days ago between 4 and 6 o'clock in the morning. I also found this in her clothes." Lanie said holding up a small plastic bag with of a purple glass.

"I'll know more when I get back to the lab." Lanie finished her sentence, standing up. Just then Esposito and Ryan walked up.

"Yo, Beckett we found the Vic's purse and the trash down the street. Her name Maria Rodriguez. She Has a green card and a passport from Colombia.

Xx***xX

Maria Rodriguez, 26. Lives in Manhattan with her boyfriend Alejandro Torres." Ryan says as Beckett puts the victim's picture on the murder board.

"Get him down here." Beckett said turning around from the murder board running her fingers through her hair. Just then her phone rang and it was Lanie.

"Lanie got something." Beckett said and even though she wanted to tell Castle to stay at the precinct, they both went to the morgue.

"Hey." Castle said as they entered the lab. Lanie looked up and flashed a small smile.

"So, what do you got." Beckett asked.

"Well, I did testing on the glass that was on her clothing. It comes from test tubes or flasks. The GSW came from a 9mm and the contusions came from a blunt object, postmortem." Lanie explained.

"The glass came from test tubes?" Castle asked and Lanie nodded.

"From what I found off the glass and under her finger nails, she was a biologist or a chemists." Lanie said and Kate nodded. Castle walked over to Lanie's desk and set down a paper bag while both women we're talking around and not looking. As soon as they left the morgue and got in the car, Rick got text from Lanie.

"_The __bearclaw was sweet." he smiled before replying._

_"Thought we needed our own thing." was his reply._

_"So are we still on for tonight?" she asked_

_"Of, course, I'll pick you up at seven" he replied._

"Castle!" Kate had called his name for a while now.

"Yes." Castle said as he snapped out of his little bubble.

"We're here!" she said annoyed, rolling her eyes with jealousy.

**Sunday:**

Castle watched as Beckett put the suspect in custody. The murderer was the victim's father. He didn't approve of her life, her boyfriend, her job so he decided to end it. The wife and boyfriend were devastated.

"Rick?" Beckett called after him as she walked to the elevator.

"Beckett?" Castle responded turning around.

"So, are you and Lanie just gonna keep this a secret?" Kate asked and Rick sighed.

"We're...figuring it out, getting used to '_us'_." Rick said with a small smile.

"No one else knows?"

"Just my mother and Alexis." he said and she nodded.

"Javi is not going to like this at all. He might actually kill you." Kate stated.

"I know that and I'm not totally okay with that but it's worth it." He said while pushing the down button on the elevator.

"See you tomorrow Castle." Beckett said as the elevator doors opened.

"Bye Beckett" He said with a smile as he stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed. Rick drove to the morgue just to see if Lanie wanted to come over. He walked into the morgue and just before he entered the lab he saw Espo and Lanie arguing.

"No!" Lanie practically yelled as she put her jacket on.

"Why not?" Javi said and she rolled her eyes.

"I can list a ton of reasons right now as of why I can't, don't want to, and won't go get drinks with you tonight." She said grabbing her purse.

"Name three!" He said defiantly.

"One, it's late. Two we broke up over six months ago. Three I have plans because most importantly Four I have a boyfriend." She said with a sigh. Now she had to go through all pestering about who her boyfriend was.

"Really?" Javier was shocked. She moved on. He hadn't expected that.

"Really! Now can you please leave" Lanie said loudly, annoyed and Javi reluctantly walked out of the morgue. Five minutes later Lanie waled out of the lab and saw Rick in the hallway.

"Rick?" she said and he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the morgue. They stood outside on the sidewalk and he kissed her. The kiss was passionate and so unexpected that it took her breath away. She broke away for a second to catch her breath before kissing him back and they both stood there until they couldn't breath and had to break away.

"Rick?" She whispered, their foreheads pressed together.

"Yea?" he responded.

"I swear someone just took our picture" She said with a slight blush.

"So." he said with a smirk and she playfully slapped his arm and grabbed his hand.

'What do you mean 'so'! I thought we were keep this between us for a while." She said in a somewhat sassy tone.

"Well, maybe it would be good if we told people." he said and she smiled as they walked to Rick's car.

"Why did you pick me up?" She asked, just curious.

"Because?" He replied opening the door for her so she could get in. Once they were both in, Castle started the car and began driving the loft

"Really, no reason at all?" She said knowingly.

"I wanted to know more about you." He said and she smiled.

"Like what?" she responded.

"Like what's your full name." Rick started and she laughed a bit. "Your childhood and your family, stuff like that" He continued and he noticed her tense up a little at the word 'family'.

"Really? Why would you want to know that?" she asked looking out the window to see that they were already at Rick's loft.

"Because, it's what makes you, you. The wonderful Lanie _blank_ Parish." Rick said and she let a small laugh slip out. Rick got out and opened her door for her. Once they entered the building and got to the loft, he gestured for Lanie to take a seat on the couch as he got two glasses and the wine before sitting down next to her.

"Nicole." Lanie said as he poured wine in both glasses.

"What?" He responded.

"My middle name is Nicole and my birthday is June 30th." Lanie continues and he smiled.

"Really?" He smirked teasingly and she rolled her eyes.

"You are so lucky everything about you is already out there." She said with a fake pout.

"I know. Continue." He said and she hit his arm playfully.

"Well, I'm the youngest out of three sisters." She said with a smile.

"Wow, peeling off more layers of the Lanie _Nicole _Parish onion." Rick said putting emphasis on her middle name and she laughed.

"Um..I had braces when I was younger." Lanie rushed out quietly but he still heard her.

"No, that's smile is way to perfect to need braces." He replied and she blushed.

"What else do you want to know?" She questioned taking a sip of her wine.

"Anything." He said she smiled as he turned his body to face her moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Um..I grew up in Maine. I got back for a week every summer to see my sisters and their kids." She said and took another sip of her wine and so did he. Once he set his wine down and placed a passionate kiss to her lips. She opened her mouth a little to let his tongue in and she felt his hands on her waist, touching all over.

"Rick." She moaned as they broke the kiss, their foreheads resting against each other. They hadn't had sex yet not that they wanted to right now. They were having fun just talking, getting used to each other and their relationship together.

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Lanie asked finally calming down from the kiss.

"Nope but I do want to take my stunningly beautiful girlfriend to bed." Rick said with the biggest smile and she was speechless, blushing furiously. Taken aback she nodded and followed him to his bedroom She took off her shoes and remembered she didn't have a change of clothes.

"You can wear one of my T-shirts if you want." He said as he went in one of his drawers and pulled out a T-shirt for Lanie to wear. She walked into the bathroom to change. Rick hurried and undressed down to his grey T-shirt and plaid boxers. He had just pulled the blankets back on the bed when he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around and just stared. There was just something about her that took his breath away.

"You even make my T-shirt look gorgeous." Castle said as she walked over to the bed.

"You don't look to bad yourself."Lanie teased with a smirk. They both got in and he pulled up the covers as they snuggled closer together, Rick wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her even closer.

"Goodnight, L" Rick whispered and noticed she was already falling asleep. He heard her mumble goodnight back before kissing her cheek, letting sleep take over.

* * *

**A/N 2) So I hoped you liked this chapter. What do you think will happen when Espo finds out who her boyfriend? Tell me in a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one. And whoever left that guest review is flipping awesome thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CASTLE.**

* * *

Lanie woke up with hands on her stomach and waist and she smiled. She snuggled back into his embrace and his arms automatically tightened. She had turned over just watching him sleep. He looked adorable when he slept, even cute than when he was awake. As soon as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep her phone rang. She let out a groan and tried to move Rick's arms but they wouldn't move.

"Don't go" He mumbled into the back of her neck. She smiled a little at the feel of his breath on her neck. She stretched her hand out and grabbed her phone.

"Hello" She answered in a groggy voice.

"Hey" She heard Beckett say and Lanie sighed.

"Hey." Lanie said back.

"Can we talk today at my place? I really want to talk to you today." Lanie heard the pleading in Kate's voice and Lanie was tired of being mad she just wanted her best friend back.

"Okay fine. What time?" Lanie said and her Kate let out a sigh of relief.

"Is one okay?" Beckett said.

"Yea that's fine. I'll see you later." Lanie said.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"Bye." Lanie said as she hung up the phone and turned to face Rick. She gave him a peck on the lips before going back to sleep. When she woke up again she saw Castle walk in with two cups of coffee.

"Morning beautiful." He said with the brightest smile and it made her blush.

"Morning" She said as he handed her a cup of coffee. It had a little heart on top that could always make her smile.

"Did you have a good sleep?" He asked and she nodded.

"Hey Rick, what time is it?" Lanie asked and he looked down at his watch.

"Almost eleven, why?"

"I have to meet Kate at one." Lanie said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Really, do I see a sign of forgiveness." Rick said and she rolled her eyes. She set the cup down on the night stand and stood up. She stretched a little before walking over to Rick and kissing his lips softly.

"Perhaps." She mumbled against his lips.

"Well I think you should eat breakfast first." He said after they broke the kiss. She followed him out of the room and into the kitchen to see a stack of pancakes, a plate of bacon, a plate of eggs and a pitcher of orange juice.

"Wow." She said as she took a seat on a stool at the counter and he sat down right next to her, kissing her temple.

"So what happens if our faces are all over page six today?" Lanie asked as she grabbed a plate with pancakes and a few strips of bacon.

"Well, I guess everyone will know how much you mean to me." He said and she smiled.

"So everyone will know." Lanie said happily. After the finished breakfast Lanie got dressed and Rick insisted that he take her to the morgue to get her car. She kissed Rick goodbye before she went to Kate's to talk. Lanie knocked on Kate's door once she got to Kate's apartment.

"Lanie, hey." Kate said as she answered the door. She let Lanie in and the both sat down on the couch.

"Before you say anything, I want to apologize. I'm very sorry for everything I said to you. I was just mad and shocked and.." Kate started and she began to ramble her apology.

"Kate." Lanie said getting her attention.

"I know your sorry and I forgive you." Lanie said with a smile and Kate smiled back. While they were just chatting Lanie's phone went off and soon after Kate's did too.

"Body dropped." Lanie said and Kate nodded. Lanie left first to get a head start since she would be examining the body. Once Lanie got there she quickly began to check the victim. Ryan and Javier got there soon after and Kate got there last. After C.S.U and Lanie finished Kate called Castle and told him to come the precinct. About ten minutes later Kate saw Castle walk off the elevator with two coffees.

"Here you go" Castle said giving Kate a coffee.

"Thank you" Kate said with a smile.

"So what do we have today?" Castle asked.

"A strangling of a twenty year old stripper." Kate started and Rick smirked.

"It was a twenty years old male stripper found strangled and naked." Kate said and Rick's smirked dropped.

"Well then, I'm going to walk away now." Rick said and Kate laughed a little. He walked over to Ryan.

"Sup" Castle said and Ryan looked at him worriedly.

"Hey" Ryan said nervously.

"Dude what's wrong with you?" Castle asked and Ryan grabbed the newspaper on his desk, showing Castle page six.

_** RICHARD CASTLE'S WIFE NO.2?**_

_"Lately Richard Castle has been seen with the lovely M.E Lanie Parish. They have been seen out at out with each other, coming in out of each others apartments. Surely they're together and they clearly aren't afraid to show affection in public. Will she be wife number 2?" _Castle sighed as he looked over the small column and saw pictures him and Lanie. Some of her coming into his loft, from the time Lanie took Alexis to the park, them holding hands and one from the night before when he kissed her outside the morgue.

_"_So what?" Castle said.

"Javi saw this." Kevin said.

"Damn."

"Yea, why didn't you tell us?" Kevin asked

"Because, I...we..were waiting to tell everyone and I have to go talk to Lanie." Castle said dropping the newspaper.

"Wait! Javi is already down there." Kevin said with an apologetic look and Castle sighed once again. It's was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What do you want Javier!?" Lanie asked annoyed and continued to examine the body on her table.

"Really! This is your boyfriend! You cannot be serious!" Javi shouted, putting air quotes around the word boyfriend. He held up page six of the newspaper. "Richard Castle's wife number two huh?" He continued with and and Lanie finally looked up and sighed.

"I don't understand why the hell you're so angry. I'm not yours, I don't belong to you. I can date whoever I choose." Lanie said angrily. She wan not in the mood for this conversation. She was tired and frustrated and just wanted to go home with Rick.

"Lanie is this some type of joke? Is some type of cruel payback?" Espo said upset. He loved Lanie and the thought of her moving on made him sick to his stomach.

"It's not a joke. He's my boyfriend, he's sweet and caring and funny and I don't give a damn about your opinion, so you can leave." Lanie said close to shouting. She was done with all the arguments about her relationship with Rick.

"No, I need proof." He starts." I need to know this is real." He says and she let's out an angry breath.

"What the hell do you want me to do, make out with him or something, I think the pictures say enough." She says irritated.

"Yes." Javi says hoping she would deny it, hoping she would say 'sike' it was all a joke. Hoping he was still hers.

"Fine!" She said slamming her tools down. "If I kiss him will you leave me alone about it?" She asked.

"Yes." He said somewhat nervously. He did expect her to agree. She set down her tools angrily and took off her gloves before washing her hands and exiting the morgue.

"I can't believe he really wants to see me kiss my boyfriend." She mutters to herself. She was tired and ready to go home, well Rick's house and screw his brains out. She really was not in the mood. They walked down the hallway and soon Ricks came into view. She she practically ran to him and grabbed his face. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him passionately and he kissed back wrapping his hands around her waist pulling her closer. When they broke the kiss Rick looked up and saw Espo who looked like he was about to murder someone. Rick looked back at Lanie who had on her face.

"What was that about?" Castle asked and she shrugged.

"He wanted to see me kiss my boyfriend so I showed him. Also because its just so much fun to kiss you, Castle." She said the last part of her sentence in a low sultry voice.

"Oh really?" He flirted and she giggled loudly hoping that she wouldn't have to do anymore explaining to Javier.

"Yes, but I think that if we break in our relationship it would be so much more fun, don't you?" She said in a low whisper and he smirked.

"Your place?"be replied and she nodded.

"Sure." She said.

"I'll be there at ten." He said kissing her cheek. "Oh here" he said handing her the brown bag in his hand.

"Another bearclaw." She said with a smile. God did he love her smile.

"Yup. I'll see you later."he said giving her a peck on her lips before walking away. Both if them had totally forgotten that Javier was there. When she turned around he looked ready to vomit. She smiled and walked back over to him happy that this whole thing would finally be over.

"Is that what you wanted to see?" She said to Javi and he scoffed.

"Whatever Lanie. Don't crawl back to me when he leaves you for some blonde bimbo." He said angrily and walks away before she could respond.

Xx***xX

"You're okay with this?" Espo asked Beckett as he came back into the precinct.

"Okay with what?" Kate asked looking away from the murder board.

"Lanie and Castle." He whispered to her and she sighed.

"We can't tell them what to do. They can be with each other if they want to." Kate said. She really didn't like talking about it.

"Really so this doesn't bother you at all?" Javi asked.

"It does but they're both happy so why does it matter. They're not faking if that's what you're trying to say." Kate said and looked back at the murder board.

Xx***xX

Lanie sat on her couch drinking wine when she heard a knock at het door. She smiled as she got up and soon as she opened the door his lips crashed to hers. He pulled her closer as they got further into her apartment closing the door behind them. His hands traveled down her body to her ass and she moaned in pleasure at his touch. When they broke away she was speechless. They stared at each other until she finally found her words. Well one word.

"Bedroom." She whispered and his lips found hers again and his found her waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She through her arms around his neck as he carried her back to her room. Once inside the bedroom he laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. He leaned over and began kissing her neck. She giggled at the feeling until he began sucking on the same spot.

"Rick!" She moaned as he began to go lower and lift up her shirt kissing her stomach and she slight arched her back.

"So beautiful." He whispered against her skin giving her goosebumps all over. As he over she could feel his erect dick against her core. When he finally kissed down to her waist band he stopped and looked up.

"You sure?" He asks and she smiles.

"Positive."

* * *

**Okay I know its been like 84 years but I finally got this up here and I know you might hate me fir leaving there but you WILL LOVE the next chapter. Hoped you liked this chapter and leave a review because they make me smile! :)**


End file.
